


Winter Palace Chat

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: A moment in Halamshiral7/22/18





	Winter Palace Chat

He felt a familiar hand on his arm as he turned to see the inquisitor looking exasperated. He felt a grin pulling at his lips.

“ Inquisitor, how are you finding the ball? Personally, I do adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger and sex that primates these events.” He raised his glass of champagne before taking a long sip.

“How are you so comfortable here? I’m doing all I can to curry favor with these nobles and they still call me rabbit when they think I am out of ear shoot. It makes me so angry Solas, and I just have to choke it back.” She leaned on the wall beside him, plucking the class out of his hand to take a sip for herself.

“I have seen countless such displays in my journeys in the fade. The powerful have always been the same only the costumes change.” He snatched his drink back from her hand, “Perhaps they snicker, but I have heard the whispers. The court is quite charmed by you Inquisitor.”

“That’s good, at least it isn’t all for not. Have the nobles given you any trouble my heart?” She ran a hand through her hair, tugging anxiously at the end of one of the silver twists framing her face. “I could not stand it if they were treating you with cruelty.”

“It is kind of you to ask, I believe they do not know what to make of me.” He took another sip of his drink, bubbles tickling his throat. “I have kept to myself, for fear of giving them some purchase to cling to. The food and drink are excellent however and the servants have been happy to refill my glass.”

“Well I’m glad someone is having fun. I spoke to Cassandra and she is desperate to swing a sword at something already.” She looked over at her lover, handsome and confident. She was glad he was here, it was and would likely continue to be a hard night. “Would you have any interest in dancing ma vhenan? It would be just like that time in the exalted plains, only with more shoes and less elvhen singing. ”

He chuckled, remembering that night fondly. The way she laughed, the way her body felt against his as she taught him the steps.

“A great deal. However I doubt dancing with an elven apostate will win you much favor with the court. Perhaps when our business here is done.” He saw her face fall a little bit, how he hated to see her frown. The night was clearly becoming taxing for her.

“Ah, so that’s what all this ‘Inquisitor’ business is all about? I was worried you were so drunk you had forgotten my name.” She teased. Solas rolled his eyes and scoffed at her.

“Hardly. I did think it best we keep things discreet for the sake of the nobility.” He threw back the rest of his drink as she raised an eyebrow at him. The bystanders had started to notice her lingering beside him. Whispers started to flutter about the hall. “Go now my heart, I’m sure the nobility will notice your absence.”

“Alright, I will be back. Tell me if you see anything useful.” She gathered her skirt and gave him a mock curtsy, rolling her big green eyes.

“Hunt well!” He called to her, as she marched down the hallway back to the ballroom.


End file.
